Who knows when love begins?
by ChristineDaaePOTOLND
Summary: What happens after the shooting? Meg is placed in an insane asylum by her mother, and Erik is left to pick up the pieces. Gustave can't place the past behind, leaving everyone in a mess. But does love live on? My first fanfiction, so be patient. Rated T for violence, some future languege, I don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

MY VERY FIRST FANFIC!

Meg's POV

The gunshot was still ringing in my ears, seeming like it would be there forever.

I stood in astonishment at what lay before my eyes, trying to close them, but it was impossible.

I had just shot and possibly killed my best friend.

Except, Christine Daae was more like my sister, she had been for more than 13 years, after my mother brought her in as a ballet girl like me after her father died, leaving the poor girl as an orphan.

I guess I always was a bit jealous after she received the Diva role instead of La Carlotta. As talented as she was, sometimes I wish I was being visited by the Angel of Music. But the teenie bit of jealousy I had for her would have never drove me to do this.

Erik ran over to his "angel" as she collapsed on the ground.

I screamed, and everything seemed to stop at that point.

"Meg!" My mother screamed.

I stepped over Christine carefully, which was very hard as I was so blinded from my own tears.

"Giry! Get help!" Erik cried.

I ran with my mother as fast as I could. Why did Christine have to die, and why was it my fault? After all I was only trying to kill myself, I was just so sick of life. I didn't mean any harm over Christine's poor little son Gustave, I just need some way to get everyone's attention. They, more like _he_, needed to know how I felt.

It was Erik. Call him what you may, Angel, Masked Man, Phantom, Devil, but ever since we brought him to coney island and I started being one of his stage performers, he paid no attention to me. Every single performance, I poured my heart and soul, leaving my blood sweat and tears on the stage. And every single time, the masked man never thought of me twice. I couldn't make enough money on my own, so I had to do the only logical thing I could do, I had to be a prostitute. When I looked at myself in the mirror I questioned myself, _where has that innocent little Giry gone? That little blonde angel, the petite ballerina whom everyone found to see as the little girl of the ballet mistress? _

Even I couldn't answer them with logical conclusions.

My mother hugged me, but she wasn't happy with me at all.

In fact, after she got the ambulance on the way to thee hospital, she drove me to the police station.

As we became closer and closer, I yelled, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" clearly not listening, my mother pulled me in like a child "I NEEDED SOMEONE TO KNOW THAT I'M A PERSON AND THAT I EXIST!" I cried.

We were standing on the steps now, and my mother put her hands on her face, collapsing to the ground and _cried._

My mother _never_ cries.

Police officer ran out, asking if we had a problem.

"Yes," My mother cried, "My daughter is a monster."

They turned to me in in belief actually, because I looked like a wreck, makeup running down my face, my blonde hair all in a mess, my dress and shoes stained with blood.

"What has she done?" The officer asked.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING-" I yelled, only to be pushed by officers.

"Sh-She killed Miss Christine Daae, monsier" My mother explained.

"Well is an ambulance on it's way?" He asked.

"The ambulance is already there." Mother pointed.

"Well are there police guards there looking for you?" He pointed at me, as the other officers out handcuffs on my pale wrists.

"No, I told the medics that I would bring her here right away." Mother glared at me.

Erik's POV

Even when she was dying, she looked like an angel sent from above. Her voice still the most gorgeous voice I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Seeing her in pain made me feel like I was in the worst imaginable pain anyone could ever feel. Even Christine. Infact, she was and is the only thing that kept me wanting to live.

She sang to me as we sang as a duet. The fact that she could still let a single word emerge from her red lips astonished me.

"Just love, just give-" Christine sang, until she had to break off.

"I'll that I have." I cried.

After what seemed to be a second of singing, my angel begged me to come closer.

"Kiss me, one last time."

I pressed my lips against hers, as we shared a wonderful embrace, her arms fell off my shoulders.

She wasn't breathing.

My Christine was gone, and there was nothing I could do to bring her back.

"No! No!" I screamed, and hugged her lifeless body to mine. It was all over.

Gustave came running back and layed on his mother's skirt, even if it was covered in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

Thanx for reading, following, and commenting on my story!

I want to thank squidlover1210 for some ideas... and for not laughung at my story like I did with hers lol I'm so kidding maddy :)

All comments are appreciated, and I'm pretty good with updating quickly.

(I do not own the story, music, or any of the characters from Love Never Dies or Phantom of the Opera, all rights go to Andrew Lloyd Webber)

Thanks!

~angelofmusic127617

Gustave's POV

All my life has been a lie. Mr. Y is my actual father, and the man I believed to be my father for years is leaving, probably without me. My mother had just benn shot, and she told me the real truth. I ran away in disbelief, trying to go anywhere but here. But I wanted to say a final goodbye to my mother, Christine, so I ran back. Sadly, I was too late. Mr. Y was crying, and my mother was dead. I ran over to Mr. Y, (well, now he's my father) and hugged him tight. I didn't care if he had a frightening face, I need someone to hug right now.

I was supposed to be staying here in America with him, on coney island. But part of me didn't want to. As much as I loved the rides and darknss here, I wanted to go home. But no place would ever be home unless mother was there with me.

The parimedics came and took me, Mr Y., and mother to the hospital. Mr. Y and I could both aggree on: We hated hospitals. Everyone was either in pain, or with someone in pain.

Since they wouldn't let us in, Mr. Y waited outside. Everything seemed aqward, because we didn't have anything to talk about.

"Papa?" I asked.

Stunned at the fact that I just called him papa, he turned his wet eyes over at me.

"What, my son?"

"Well, I just wanted to say, that I don't know your name." I sighed.

"Erik." He said, "My name is Erik."

"Oh," I sighed, "I like that name."

"Thank you, Gustave." He relpied.

"Gustave, your mother isn't alive." He sobbed.

"What! Then why did we even come!" I yelled.

"Because we needed to be sure." Papa sighed under his breath.

Just then, Raoul walked in.

"Gustave," He gasped, and hugged me. He was in tears too. Everybody was.

"Yes?"

"I'm leaving today, alright? You are staying here with Mr Y." He explained.

"Erik." I corrected. The masked man shot me a look. "His name is Erik."

"Erik." Raoul sighed. "You are going to public school here, and I promise you'll meet new friends."

I had always been taught by a tutor my parents had hired for me. I never really had any friends, except for Bethany, a girl my age who lived by me. Sometimes we played together, but it didn't matter anymore, I wouldn't see her again. But in retrospect, I could always writet her, and I was excited about finnaly making more friends.

"Really?" My voice cracked from the crying.

"Yes, Gustave. But you must promise to behave with Mr. Y-"

"Erik!" I corrected.

"Erik, alright? I will mail all of your belongings overseas. Now I don't know about your mother but-" I cut him off.

"She's not going to be alive. I-I wish-" I sobbed.

"I wish she was too, Gustave." Raoul cried with me. Everyone started glancing over at the two grown men sobbing. It was quite a sight, but I didn't care. Right now I was a 10 year old boy who wanted his mother back, and who wanted Meg Giry to stay away from me and my father.

Meg POV

I had done it now. My mother hates me, I killed my best friend on accident, and now I was alone, rotting in the cold darkness of jail. Once, I was the Bathing Beauty, the head oh la la girl, the star of the show. Now I was the gossip of Coney Island and even all of New York. Most nights I just cried, and cried, asking god why he had to be so cruel.

I just wanted to die even more now. And chances are, I was going to. You see, my sentence isn't for life. In 10 years, I'll get out, because the court called for homicide, but not life sentence because I had no former criminal record, and because after telling my story, some of the court believed it was an accident. But when I get out, Erik will undoubtidly find me, and he'll kill me. Or at least he wants to. He killed one of our stage hands at the Opera Populaire, just because he scared off a few of us ballet girls. I had killed his one true love, I shot his angel. There's no telling how or when he will kill me, but I was certain he'll do it.

When I first came here, most of the other women hardly looked like women. Or at least, they didn't anymore. Most were large, and looked like they had an injury. Infact, most of them couldn't believe I was even here. They would say, "Oh a pretty girl like you don't belong here." And maybe they were right.

But I couldn't even think for long until a guard came in and told me I had someone who wanted to see me.

Who would want to see me?

Raoul? No. Mother? No chance. Gustave? Of course not.

"Meg?" I heard a male voice ask.

No, it couldnt be... There's no way...

I peeked my head out the door, and saw the man with two deep green eyes staring coldly at me, and a cold white mask upon his solemn face.

MWAHAHAHAH cliffhanger!

Sorry but I'm trying to make it suspenseful for you all!

I'll probably continue the next chapter with Meg POV, just so you know.

I typed this in the car, so if there are spelling/gramatical mistakes, please forgive them

Thank you for reading!

Please comment!

~angelofmusic127617


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Well here's chapter 3... I think...**

**So i got some reviews saying you all enjoyed Meg's POV so I'm continuing right where I left off.**

**Enjoy!**

**~angelofmusic127617**

**Meg's POV**

"Stay back!" I yelled. I grabbed the pillow off my bed, considering it was the only aviable thing to use as a weapon, although I'm sure I couldn't kill or hurt anyone with it.

"No wait, I'm not going to hurt you, little Giry." He laughed. The masked man walked up right by me and sat on the bench in my cell.

"How did they even let you in here? I'm not supposed to have visitors. Especially this close." I asked.

"I just said I was an old friend." He whispered.

"Friend!" I laughed. "You never paid any attention to me! I danced my little heart out, I sang like I never had before, even. I worked so hard, but all you cared about was Christine."

"I know I was wrong," He sighed. "If I could just go back. Christine would be here, you wouldn't be here in this cold cell, and everyone would be alright."

"I don't understand, monseir." I cried. "I killed your true love! I ruined your life, and Gustave's, and you still come and act polite with me, as if nothing happened. I was scared that the minute I walked out of this place, you'd be after me, and kill me in a second."

"Meg," I could see him tear up, "I've watched you since you were a small child. You've grown into such a beautiful woman, and no matter what you did, I could never, ever do anything to hurt you. I know you didn't mean to hurt Christine, Gustave, or your poor mother. I've made mistakes too. But the thing about mistakes is, once they are over, you've learned something from them."

"Learn from this? How could I possibly-"

"I will never forgive myself for what I did to you Meg, the way I made you feel. But now, I've seen the way things really are, and now I know I should have given you attention, and I'm deeply sorry." He explained.

"Erik-" I started

"How do you know my name?" He boomed and grabbed my wrists.

"My mother told me!" I gasped.

"Well, that is none of yours to call me that." He said coldly.

"I see no reason why not!"

"It's just the way you say it, it justs reminds me so much of Christine."

"Oh," My voice cracked. "I'm sorry."

"Well, I must be on my way. I still have Gustave to look after."

I grabbed on to his sleeve, demanding answers.

"Wait! The boy didn't leave with his father?" I questioned.

"Well, if you must known, I am his biological father." He replied.

It all made sense now! Why he had waited for her so much, talked about her, didn't pay any attention to me, or any of the other girls!

"Figures." I mumbled on my breath.

"Say what you will, Little Giry, but he is mine and I love him very much." He yelled.

"Au Revior!" I yelled, in a sort of sing songy way.

_Well, _I thought, _at least he doesn't want to kill me._

**Erik's POV**

As I walked home, I began to think about my new life with Gustave. He was a sweet, well behaved child, but I don't think we'll ever have the bond like the Vicomte and him did.

On my way, I passed the toy store. I wondered if I should by something for the poor boy, considering that he will probably be upset when he gets home from school.

I searched through the dolls and various toys, until I found a checkers set with music notes on them. He loved music, and if he didn't know how to play checkers, I could surely teach him. We could spend time together, I thought.

I carried it home in a red and gold bag, and arrived just in time, because Gustave had just got there.

"Oh, papa!" He ran up to me, "I just love school! I made new friends, they have a music class, and I raised my hand and played a song, and the teacher was really happy!"

"Wonderful!" I razzled his hair, "I have something for you!"

"What?" He asked. I unwrapped the box and showed him the box.

"Oh it's beautiful, father! But, I don't know how to play." He sighed.

"It's easy, son. I can teach you." I explained how to play, and he grasped it easily.

Later, we were sitting by the fireplace and just talking. But he became quiet all of the sudden.

"Gustave, is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yes, but can I go downstairs and play the piano? I want to practice a few things." He sighed.

"Of course." I laughed "Do you want me to listen in?"

"In a few minutes, I want to play something for you. But, I wish to practice first." The boy said quietly.

"Very well. I shall be upstairs, when you want me, just yell."

I walked upstairs and started to rummage thnrough Christine's closet. It had been a week since the fueral, but there were things in her closet still.

Her dresses, and even her jewlery were too much for me to look at. I held the necklace she wore at her last performance, and began to sing through my tears.

_Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye. _

I could feel the tears running down my cold mask, and choking up on every word. But nevertheless, I kept singing. My Christine was worth it.

_Try to forgive, teach me to live! Give me the strength to try!_

As I shouted, I thought of how I was without her. I still have Gustave, thank god, but I didn't even feel like living without her anymore.

_Help me say goodbye. Help me say, goodbye..._

Just as I finished, I heard a sweet voice from downstairs.

"I'll be right there, my son!" I answered.

I whiped the tears from my eyes, praying he didn't hear me singing or crying.

"So what are you going to play?" I asked as I reached the piano.

"Oh, just a song mother sang around the house sometimes. I think I'll sing some of it, too. She sang it a lot, you know." He explained.

"Alright," I replied. I couldn't help guessing what song it was. Was it Think Of Me from her first Diva role? Was it Angel of Music, which she sang with Meg? Wishing you were somehow here again? That pitiful tune she used to sing with Mr. De Chagny?

The boy started playing, and I noticed the tune right away.

_Nightime sharpens, hightens each sensation. Darkness stirs, and wakes imgination._

How could he know this? How could Christine know it, when I only sang it once? She must have been paying attention...

_Silently the senses, abandon their defenses._

Everything was beautiful, thne way his playing matched his voice, the way the song escaped from his lips, making me very emotional.

_Don't do it Erik. Don't cry, _I told myself, _You don't want him to see you cry._

I managed to contain myself for almost all of the song, biting my lip at some points.

_You alone can make my song take flight, help me make the music of the night._

I couldn't contain myself. I threw my face in my hands and began to sob. Gustave ran over to me and did the same.

"Gustave," I choked out, "That was beautiful! How, how did you-"

"I don't know." He cried. "I just want mom back."

"Me too," I sobbbed, holding him in my lap, "Me too."

**WAAAAAA! I actualy cried when I wrote this.**

**The song was music of the night (captain obvious)**

**and I don't own any of these characters as well.**

**So next I think I might do some madame giry, i dont know.**

**Reviews please! I always read and use some of your great ideas.**

**MERCI!**

**~angelofmusic127617**

**p.s, leave in the reviews if you're excited for Nemo 3D. Come on, who isn't excited to see Finding Nemo in theaters again?**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Here's chapter….. 4? Yeah, 4. Sorry, I'm confused.**

**Well, some of you said Meg's POV was the most enjoyable, so I guess I'll start with her.**

**(BE WARNED: There may be slight violence in this chapter. And language.)**

**Bye! Enjoy, follow, favorite and review!**

**P.s italics mean it is a dream. Just so you know.**

**~angelofmusic127617**

**MEG'S POV**

_I walked across a vast field of flowers and grass. The sun was setting, and it was so beautiful._

_ I looked behind me and saw none other than Christine and what looked to be her dad gazing out into the land._

_ I ran over to them, only to find that they disappeared._

_ "Where am I?" I whispered._

_No reply. I figure since the only people who are here are me and all the butterflies, that I wasn't going to get one anyways._

_ I started leaping through the air like a child, never wanting to leave. This place is much better than my old jail cell._

_ Suddenly, I felt a jolt on my shoulders. I gasped, turned around, and saw Erik, Raoul, Gustave and my mother._

_ Just then, the skies turned black and all the butterflies flew away._

_ I felt an earth shattering pain in my hip, and looked down to find I was bleeding._

_ "HOW DOES IT FEEL?" Erik's voice boomed._

_ "Does it make you happy to know that I'll never see my mother again?" Gustave cried._

_ Raoul said nothing, instead, he walked up to me, locked his eyes on mine, picked my up by my neck, and threw me on the ground._

_ "Little vermin!" He scoffed._

_ "You are not my little Meg!" MY mother cried as I felt the whole field crumble, as I fell down, down, down._

_ But then I woke up._

I screamed like a mad woman when I jumped up from bed. Was all this true? Did they all want to do that to me? Was the dream real? I didn't know.

But right at that moment, I despised being alive. Why didn't Erik just kill me? He should've just killed me. Then everything would be over.

I couldn't even stand living anymore. When I got out of this hell, even if it happened, where would I go? I'm known around here now. This whole town, they'd recognize me in a moment. I had been the headline story for weeks.

My mother hates me, and she would never take me back in.

Erik couldn't take me in, either. Maybe if he was alone, but his little boy wouldn't ever be able to cope living in the same household as me. I could never get a job again, even if I went back to France.

So I decided to do the only the only thing I could.

There was a rope outside my cell, right by the bars. If I squeezed my hand out, I could reach it.

Luckily I grabbed it without anyone seeing me and grabbed a chair. Right when I was about to jump, I heard the gates down the hall open.

"Visitor!" I heard the guard shout. _Great._

I didn't even have time to jump off when the Vicomte was standing right infront of me, staring as if his heart just stopped.

"Raoul!" I cried. "Erik told me you left yesterday? Why are you here?"

"I'm not telling you a single thing until you step off that chair, understand?" He said quietly.

I stepped off and walked towards him.

"Meg, you can't go through with this." He hugged me.

"No. No I must there's no point in-"

"Yes there is! Imagine your mother. What would she do if-" I cut him off.

"She HATES me! HATES me alright? There's nothing more for me here. I'm the headline story on every paper in the world! I can never do anything, be any-" I couldn't talk anymore. I sat on the ground and hugged my legs.

"Meg Giry. You made a mistake I know you didn't mean to-"

"Don't even say it. Now why are you here." I asked coldly.

"I didn't tell Erik that I was leaving today because I didn't want him to know that I was coming to see you." He sighed.

`"Well you aren't helping." I started. "As soon as you leave, I'm hopping off that chair and leaving here. Forever."

"I knew you were going to." He spoke quietly, "I was just going to try to prevent it. Meg, you're such a beautiful women, and you've been treated unfairly all your life. If you learn to forget it, maybe you can look toward the future."

"I can't even think that way, Raoul. Everyone knows me, and they can recognize me on the streets. Nobody could ever love me, or even-"

"Yes, they could. In fact, I was thinking about killing _myself._" He sighed, as I watched a tear roll down his face.

"No, you can't-"

"Yes, I should, even. Christine isn't alive, and even if she were, I've been such an ass to her and everyone that I could never make up for it."

"NO! You can't okay! You just can't! You're attractive and don't have a criminal record, I'm sure you could find someone to love you!" I yelled.

"No, no, shush! You must not talk so loud! They are going to think that something is going on!" He whispered.

**SORRY for the short chapter, but I needed to ask if you guys are alright with Meg/Raoul.**

**I know it's a touchy subject, because some of you aren't okay with M/R, and I get that.**

**Just let me know what you think.**

**P.S I probly won't write a new chapter until at least one of you tells me if M/R is okay or disgusting.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 timeee!**

**I know most of you TOLD ME THAT Meg/Raoul is fine, so I'm including 'em. (Sorry if you're not a phan of M/R) And MEG'S POV may be confusing, but it starts right where it left off before.)**

**I'm starting with a Gustave POV because I find him to be a character that doesn't have much back story and isn't really all that three dimensional in LND. **

**So without further fanfare, here is Chapter Four of Who Knows When Love Begins!**

**GUSTAVE'S POV  
**

It was lightly raining when school let out, and I almost didn't want to leave. Although it was the third day of school and I was getting into the swing of things, I had made a few friends, and I was becoming a promising student.

The bell rang early, but I was already prepared. Anne, a girl I became friends with, and I were packing our things and ready to walk home. She lived down the road from me, and we walked together every day so far.

"You're so lucky," She began "Your father owns Phantasma, so I'm sure you get to go all the time and see what's behind the scenes!"

"Yes," I sighed, "But it does become boring from time to time. In fact, I think my dad has to go check out the new show tonight. Even more tourists are coming after my mom died. I guess it's sort of a thing where everyone wants to see where it happened. Although, nobody's allowed up there anymore."

"I'm really sorry about your mother." She said softly.

"Yeah, I am too." I choked. "But I don't want to cry anymore. I miss her a lot, but what happened, happened, and I just have to get over it."

"I guess so." She sighed. "Not to be rude and invite myself over, but can I go with you to Phantasma tonight? I'm really curious as to what happens "behind the scenes". I visit there with my mother sometimes, but I haven't been around the whole park."

"Yes you can come!" I giggled. "My father wouldn't mind, I'm sure."

"I love your accent." She laughed.

"What?" I yelled playfully "I don't have an accent? It is to my understanding that you have one!"

"Nu uh!" She protested. "Where are you from anyways?"

"I was born in France, and so were my parents. Then I moved here. I had some relatives from London though, so maybe that's it. I'm just a whole mix of things." I explained

"Huh." She said. "I was born here, and I have lived here all my life. In the same house, same school. Pretty boring, huh?"

"No, it isn't." I said "Not when you go to that school. I was home schooled. Now that's boring. I haven't had many friends my age until now."

"Oh, well that's not good. Anyways, I'll see you later. When do you want me over?" She asked.

"Come at about five o'clock. I think we're leaving then."

"Alright. Bye!"

She ran up to her house, with her long blonde hair trailing behind her. I walked inside and closed the door behind me, when father heard me.

"Get ready Gustave! We're leaving at ten after five!" He shouted.

"I know! I invited a friend to go with us! She'll be here at five." I replied.

I saw him enter the room, adjusting his tie.

"Oh," He chuckled, "And who may that be?"

"Anne. She's in my class."

"Alright. Do you have homework?"

"No," I sighed, "But I need you to sign a math test."

I handed him the completed test I got an A on. He signed it with his feather pen, and handed it back to me.

"Your mother would have been very proud of you." He looked at the ground, almost sternly.

"I know." I spoke almost silently. My father never talked about mom anymore, I guess he just missed her too much, that it was almost painful. Some nights I woke up to find him crying, but I hoped he didn't see me.

Truth is, I missed her too, but I've cried so much, that I just feel like all my tears are gone. Like I have gone dry. I spent so much time with her, she was my best friend. I don't care if that sounds weird, but it was. Father ignored me, and I didn't have many pals anyways, so she was the only one I could talk to. Besides my toys and games, anyways.

**MEG'S POV (CONTINUED RIGHT WHERE I LEFT OFF)**

Raoul was almost yelling at me to be quiet, which is odd, because I've never heard him yell at anyone. Although, Christine had told me that he did so.

"Fine." I sighed quietly, "But you can't stop me from doing anything." I spat out firmly.

"I know I can't." He whispered. "But I'm just trying to tell you that someone as beautiful as you doesn't need to feel that way about themselves."

"I am not beautiful." I protested. "At least not now."

"Meg, you are beautiful. You always have been, you always will be. You made a mistake, and I have made many." He explained.

"Why does everyone think this was a mistake and is trying to forgive me? Well, my mother isn't but Erik-"

"Who's Erik?" He asked

"Oh, I guess she never told you." I laughed quietly, "Erik is the Phantom's real name, you know, Mr. Y-"

"I am perfectly aware of 'Mr. Y', miss." He joked with a stern tone in his voice.

"Well he came to see me, and he told me that I had made a mistake and he wasn't mad at me."

"Of course." He scoffed. "When you accidently shoot her it's fine with him, but when I kiss her, he wants to murder me."

"I don't know what goes on his mind, monsieur. But I do know that what I did was all my fault, and that someone should be upset with me." I explained.

"What about your mother?" He reminded me

Oh yes, her. She was still upset with me, and she will always be, I'm sure. I never wanted to see her again, and she's afraid of me, so I'm sure she didn't want to see me either.

"Well, she is in the vast group of people who hate me right now." I choked.

"I don't hate you." He walked over to sit by me and took my hand in his.

I was speechless, as our eyes met, and I felt a tear roll down my face. Did he…. Was he thinking….. Does he… Certainly not.

But then I was proved wrong. He reached his thumbs up to wipe my tears, and pressed his lips on mine.

I didn't tell if I wanted to pull away or not. I liked him, yes, and now, even more. But, he's Christine's former husband. I know they were getting divorced, even before she died, but it's still weird.

I have never really felt love before. I've had boyfriends, but it's hard when you're a prostitute most of the time. I've never felt love like this before, and so far, I was enjoying it.

He still had his hands cupped around my face when he pulled away, and I saw that he was crying too.

I pressed my forehead on his, as the tears seemed to flow together.

"Raoul, I-"

"Shush, we'll talk later. I have to go." He kissed my hand and walked away slowly.

**ERIK'S POV**

Although it was the theme park I had owned for years, I hated walking in there. Things were different now. All anybody talked about was the murder, and the park closed for a couple days, so people were even more anxious to get in. Tonight, I had to preview a new show that was opening in the West theatre. But in order to get there, you had to pass the pier where the whole incident happened. It had police tape on its bars, and I'm starting to think that all anyone wanted to do at the park was take pictures of the pier. After all, it seemed that the entire world knew about it, and nobody would ever forget.

Gustave, his friend Anne and I walked through the park. Although Gustave was eleven now, I still was unsure about letting him go around the park by himself. So I sent one of our employees to walk around the park with them. After thanking me over and over again, they ran off. I'm sure Gustave wouldn't have any interest in watching a performance in the theatre.

I continued the depressing walk to the West side of the park, passing the park, crowded with tourists and cameras.

"Why don't they just tear the stupid thing down?" I muttered.

It took me a while to realize that I had a tear rolling town my cheeks. But I had to stay strong, because the manager of Phantasma can't be seen crying.

I walked through the door and backstage to see the dancers practicing, laughing, and not focused a all. I didn't say anything, because I didn't care about the quality of the show all that much. Nobody wanted to see the freak show, or the dance show. All they seemed to do was let their children run around while they gawk at the "place where the murder happened!".

Madame Giry resigned as her position as lead dance instructor/ show director. She was so distraught by the situation that she returned to Paris. Or at least, I think. Nobody truly knew what happened to her.

I was greeted by the new dance instructor, Madame Deure. Oddly enough, she was from France, and came overseas to achieve her dream to be a dancer when she was twenty one. The little dancer wanted to go to a college here, I think. She was much younger than Madame Giry, but she was still older than the performers. Well, most of them anyways.

"Girls!" She scolded. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Mr. Y the manager of the park and this theatre. I'm sure you have all met him before?"

"Yes, Madame Deure." They all nodded.

"Good then. He will be watching our rehearsal today. As always, I expect perfection, and nothing less. Remember, treat ever rehearsal like a performance!"

"I am very excited to witness the show." I explained "As you all know, the park is becoming more and more popular. I expect you all to be the image of Phantasma, and nothing less."

"From the beginning!" She chimed.

I walked into the row of seats and sat close to the front. The show began, and it wasn't anything short of the shows they put on before. The dancing seemed different, better, maybe. The singers were exceptional, as always. The acrobats jumped into backbends and moves I could never achieve myself.

After the show, they didn't take bows, because there really was no need to. I applauded, and complimented on how amazing the show was. Although, it wasn't much different than the shows before, I'm sure the audience would enjoy it nonetheless.

**YAYYYY**

**A longer chapter, finally.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed it!**

**I have so much homework lately, my French teacher is rough.**

**But, see you all soon!**

**~O.G**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut!**

**Here is the new chapter for Who knows when love begins!**

**Many of you told me that Meg/Raoul is okay, so here goes.**

**Thanks and as always,**

**~O.G**

**~ColdplayFan**

**~Mabel Pines**

**RAOUL's POV**

I walked casually passed the front office of the jail, and I suspected that the guards thought of me as strange, being as they must have heard the yelling from before.

"Good day." I sighed as I walked out.

My heart was in pain for the poor girl, as I was unsure of what her future held. Nine years was an awful long time for a girl like Meg to be locked in a cell.

In a way I could always tell she was a great performer and a beautiful one too. Although she could never sing like Christine, she had a pretty voice as well.

And now I think I was falling in love with her.

But, I couldn't be! There is no way! My love had just fallen dead no less than a year ago, and here I find myself loving again! Even though my Christine and I were planning on divorcing, I still had feelings her, and I didn't know they would end so quietly.

I had my things in a suitcase, and I was on my way to the docking station to board the ship for France. But, something was not right

If I stepped foot on that boat, I doomed my chances of ever seeing Meg ever again. Unless I came back in nine years, or she came to me, I wouldn't see her bouncing blonde hair for the rest of my life. And since I doubted that each of the situations would happen, I couldn't help but worry more. I could never forget about her, for as long as I live. It would be so hard to put her behind me, just like it was the past.

Part of me wondered how I would even see her again if I didn't board the boat. I couldn't live here, for I would risk the chance of running into Gustave or the Phantom himself. I could bail Meg out, but the cost would be so expensive that I'd be broke, and that I would have to get a job for the first time in my life.

After all this thinking, I decided that Meg was worth it. I was rich at the moment anyways, and even if I wouldn't be after paying the cost, I had Meg. And that's all that mattered. I also still had my house over in Paris, and I didn't have to pay the mortgage for it anymore.

I turned around and ran back to the prison center.

My hand pushed open the glass doors as the same two guards greeted me again.

"Yes, sir?" The one said almost jokingly.

I sighed, "How much to get Meg out?"

"Meg!" The other one laughed. "You have to be kiddin' me! She's on the front page of every newspaper in the seven seas! You'll be broke for-"

"I know, I know." I started writing a check.

After finishing the paperwork and the agreement, he opened her cell as I saw her near the corner with her hair frayed and her makeup smeared.

"Giry!" The guard yelled 'Do you know this man?"

She smiled "Yes sir, I believe I do."

"Go." The other one scoffed. "You're free."

She smiled and ran over to hug me, as she began crying as she was before.

"Raoul, why did you-"

"Shh! I have you know." I sighed "That's all that matters."

"But, you'll be broke for-"

"Look. We have a boat to catch."

"What?" She squealed.

"I'm going back to Paris. My family has an estate nobody uses and they said it's mine."

"What will they say about me?" She practically screamed over the boat horns.

"Well, my mother and father have passed on, and I'm their only son. Other than them, I have my cousins who live in Austria and don't even speak English. Nobody will know, and nobody will care."

"But, how will we pay the bills and everyth-"

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

No response. Just her bright green eyes gazing at me questioningly.

I kissed her and felt her arms wrap around me.

"Are you coming with me?"

"Yes!"

**MEG'S POV  
**He violently grabbed my hand, almost dragging me to the boat.

So much was going through my mind. What would my mother think when she saw I wasn't there? There was no time to go and tell her where I was going, after all. I had just nearly kissed Raoul for the first time, and all of the sudden, I was sailing away with him.

I had nothing with me except for the dress on my back.

When everyone boarded, the sun was setting and the wind was starting to blow. I was standing on the side of the ship, looking out to the distance.

I felt a pair of hands on my back and turned around quickly. Raoul kissed my cheek and leaned over the deck with me.

"You wanna know something?" I smiled.

"What?"

"You're crazy." I said.

"You think?" He asked.

"No. YOU are _absolutely insane._ We're barely getting to know each other, your ex-wife passed away less than a year ago, so you bail a murderer out of prison and decide to take her home with you. Why?"

"Because she's not a cold blooded murderer," He began "She's a beautiful woman and performer, she's unique and kind, and I love her with all my heart."

**Sorry for the shortness!**

**I thought that was a good ending.**

**I need some suggestions! You got one? PM me or review it.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
